


warm me baby

by teeandrainbows



Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: When the heating system on the Ark goes offline, Miller goes to check on his boyfriend... and then they end up in Bryan's private quarters with nowhere to be for an indefinite length of time.
Relationships: Bryan/Nathan Miller
Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547764
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chopped: After The Kitchens Close





	warm me baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chopped: After the Kitchens Close! This fic got 1st place for most unique pairing!
> 
> Theme: Canon Divergence (Miller is never arrested, Project Exodus never happens, the Ark is still stable and functioning, Miller is now a guard and Bryan is a scientist for Farm Station)  
> Tropes: Established Relationship, one character is asleep and the other watches them totally in love, almost kiss/interrupted kiss, dry humping

It was cold.

Miller walked the long length of the corridor leading to Farm Station, tugging his hoodie closer around him. There had been an announcement earlier, that the heating systems were currently offline and would be for at least a few hours, and citizens of the Ark were encouraged to bundle up in layers of clothing and wait it out.

So naturally he was heading to Farm Station to check in on his boyfriend and make sure he was staying warm. No other reason, of course. Just checking in.

He nodded at Hannah as he crossed the threshold into the station, and continued down the hall to a locked door. After giving it a light rap, he waited, glancing up and down the hall. Most of the farmers would be in the algae farms, trying to keep them protected, given the lack of heat. Or something. Miller wasn’t exactly sure how the farms worked. He was, however, interested in this particular lab.

The door opened and he slipped in, grinning at Bryan. “Hey,” he said, leaning in to kiss the shorter man. Bryan immediately responded, grinning into the kiss. When they parted, Miller glanced around the small lab.

“How’s it going in here? Staying warm?” he asked, his eyes falling on the small collection of test tubes on the counter.

“As warm as I can, under the circumstances, Bryan replied, chuckling wryly before turning back to the test tubes. He covered them, setting them back in some type of container. Miller arched an eyebrow, but kept his questions to himself. All he knew was that Bryan was working on some kind of genetic splicing to create a new type of algae. It wasn’t something he needed to understand in his role as a guard, though.

Bryan turned back to him, eyeing his hoodie. “You look comfortable,” he said, glancing down at his thin lab coat.

Miller arched an eyebrow, then tugged the hoodie off, over his head. He then handed it out to Bryan. “Here. I jogged over here, I’m pretty warm.”

His boyfriend took it, smiling appreciatively before taking off the lab coat and pulling on the hoodie. His smaller frame was dwarfed in it, but he looked a lot more comfortable than he had been before. “Much better.”

Miller grinned, grabbing a stool and sitting on it. “You guys must all be busy over here,” he commented, glancing over at the door.

Bryan grimaced, leaning against the counter. “It’s more the farmers that are busy. Us lab techs are mostly left alone, though Pike was by right after the announcement. We had to stop anything that needed to be temperature controlled.”

Miller nodded. “It’s pretty hectic over on Alpha Station. Everyone’s scrambling, and the guards are on crowd control. I’m surprised I was able to sneak away,” he explained, shrugging.

Bryan was about to speak when his com device crackled. He picked it up, listening for a moment, then grinned. “I’m off duty. Essential personnel only, for temperature control. Wanna head back to my quarters?” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Hell, yeah,” Miller replied, already on his feet. They left the lab, Bryan making sure it was locked and secure, and made their way through the halls. Miller had the path committed to memory. They had met almost three years ago, when Miller had received his first guard posting on his eighteenth birthday, and had started dating a year later. He liked spending time on Farm Station, too. It was quiet, far from the politics of Alpha Station.

Getting to make out with Bryan far from his father’s watchful gaze was a bonus, too.

When they reached Bryan’s quarters, his boyfriend opened the door and slipped in, pulling Miller in by his arm. As he was about to kiss him, though, there was a knock at Bryan’s door. Miller turned, opening it.

“Oh, hey there, Miller,” Monty drawled, punctuating the greeting with a giggle. “Didn’t know you were here. Jasper and I were going to have some of our special stock, if you’re interested.”

Miller glanced at Bryan who shrugged. “We’re good,” he told the younger boy.

“Your loss,” Monty replied, wandering off down the hall.

Miller arched an eyebrow, turning back to Bryan. “Is he always like that?”

Bryan grimaced. “Usually. I’m surprised they haven’t been picked up for selling that stuff.”

Miller nodded, checking that the door was closed and locked. “I’m sure the higher ups have more to worry about than stoned teenagers. Now… where were we?”

He pulled Bryan to him, capturing his lips in a firm kiss. Bryan’s arms looped around his neck.

There was just one problem.

He broke away, shivering. “Float me, it’s colder in here.”

Bryan nodded sympathetically. “There’s still a bit of heat going through the Farm Station, but they diverted it all to the farms. Nothing at all to the personal quarters.”

It made sense. Miller groaned, sitting on the edge of Bryan’s bed. The other boy sat with him, reaching behind for a blanket and wrapping it around both of them. They huddled together under the blanket, Bryan almost sitting on Miller’s lap and Miller wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Bryan’s lips found his again and they kissed, slowly and languidly.

Soon, as they usually did when they got the chance to hide behind closed doors, their hands started to wander. Miller paused, though, when Bryan shifted on his lap and the friction sent a jolt to his groin.

“Bryan…” he mumbled, glancing down. Bryan followed his gaze to the tent in Miller’s pants, then back up at him.

“Already?” he asked, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

Miller jokingly rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you’re sitting on me or anything.”

There was a glint to Bryan’s eye and he shifted, straddling Miller’s lap. “You mean like this?” he asked, rocking his hips forward. Miller groaned, and Bryan grinned triumphantly, pushing him back on the bed and tugging off the hoodie he had still been wearing.

Bryan’s hand snaked between them, pressing hard on the outline of Miller’s dick, straining against his pants. “What about this?”

Miller breathed in sharply through his nose. “Fuck, Bry… where is this coming from?”

Bryan shrugged, his hand still pressing on Miller’s groan. “No one’s going to be looking for us for a while, at least not while the heat’s not working.”

He had a point. Miller pulled Bryan towards him, capturing his lips once again in a searing kiss. His boyfriend quickly took control of the kiss, though, nipping at Miller’s lower lip and squeezing his dick at the same time. Miller moaned against Bryan’s lips and his boyfriend’s tongue slipped inside his mouth, tangling with his own.

Still straddling his lap, Bryan lifted his hand. Miller whined at the lack of contact, then his eyes rolled back as Bryan rocked his hips against Miller’s. He could feel Bryan’s erection pressing into his thigh, and the fabric of his pants against his own erection was almost too much; he could feel himself getting harder. Bryan continued to grind against him, his movements slowly getting more erratic as he did.

This wasn’t something they did often, but they did it just enough that, even through the haze of passion as he met Bryan’s lips once again in a clash of teeth, Miller could recognize the coiling in his groin as Bryan ground down, trapping their erections between their bodies. His hand found Bryan’s hips and he tried to still them.

“Bryan…”

His boyfriend paused, looking down at him with hooded, heated eyes. Miller rose up, pulling Bryan into a bruising kiss as he flipped them over, Bryan’s back landing against the standard grey sheets. Miller’s hands found Bryan’s pants, undoing them, and Bryan lifted his hips eagerly so Miller could tug them off. Miller pulled off his own pants next, pausing to meet Bryan’s lips once again. Their dicks rubbed against each other, with only their underwear separating them, and both boys moaned. Miller pressed his hips down, grinding his erection against Bryan’s and attaching his lips to Bryan’s neck, nipping and sucking a mark low enough that he knew it would be hidden by Bryan’s lab coat later.

“Fuck, Nate…” Bryan groaned, his hands snaking up under the back of Miller’s shirt, his nails raking against his skin. Then Bryan’s hands moved lower, his fingers gripping at Miller’s ass, pulling Miller flush against him.

Miller let out a low, guttural sound as the coiling in his groin grew tighter. When he came, he tried to muffle his ground against Bryan’s shoulder.

He panted, rolling to the side, off of Bryan. “Fuck, Bryan… that was…”

“Yeah,” Bryan breathed, rolling to face him. “That was hot.”

Miller hummed in agreement. The wet spot on his underwear was a little uncomfortable, but he barely noticed it, his eyes fixed on Bryan. After a few moments, he leaned in, pressing a kiss to Bryan’s lips.

The kiss started out chaste, but Bryan’s tongue darted out, running across Miller’s lips and Miller allowed it entry. Their tongues massaged each other as Bryan’s hands slipped up the front of Miller’s shirt, the soft touch of his fingers sending chills through Miller’s body.

As they kissed, breaking only for quick gulps of air, Miller could feel himself getting hard again, from Bryan’s touches and the slight friction as his boyfriend pressed against him. His hips rolled forward and Bryan broke the kiss, arching an eyebrow.

Miller took Bryan’s wrist, moving his hand lower until his boyfriend’s fingers brushed against the waistband of his underwear. Bryan took the hint, slipping his fingers down and wrapping them around Miller’s dick, slowly stroking him to full hardness. They kissed again, Miller moaning against Bryan’s lips when the other boy flicked his thumb over the tip of his dick.

He wanted more skin-on-skin contact so Miller tugged off his shirt, then tugged on Bryan’s. Bryan let go of him, allowing the shirt to come off. Last to go was their underwear, and Miller’s eyes went to Bryan’s erection. Almost simultaneously, they reached for each other’s dick, stroking and pumping in unison. Miller leaned against Bryan, kissing him roughly until they were both coming, sending thick ropes of semen that mixed across their bare chests. They stroked each other through their orgasms, pressed flush together.

Miller rested his head against Bryan’s, panting once more. “I love you so much,” he mumbled, wrapping his boyfriend into his arms. Bryan kissed him briefly, then reached for the tissue box beside his bed, handing a handful of tissues to Miller. They cleaned themselves as best as they could, tossing the tissues in the trash, then lay down again.

They dozed off in each other's arms, barely noticing the cold now. Later, Miller woke shivering. They were both still naked, and Bryan was still fast asleep, his breathing steady. Miller smiled. Bryan was adorable when he was sleeping. After pressing a soft kiss to Bryan’s forehead, Miller reached behind him for the blanket and tucking it around both of them.

Suddenly there was a thunking sound in the walls, followed by a low whining. Bryan stirred in Miller’s arms, his eyes opening. They both sat up, Bryan blinking away the sleep in his eyes as the lights flickered once, twice, and then settled. Shortly afterwards, a mechanical voice sounded through speakers in the wall.

“Thank you for your patience. Thanks to the devoted efforts of Factory Station, the heating system has been restored. All programs may continue as planned.”

Miller arched an eyebrow. “Well, that was short-lived.” Even as he spoke, he could feel the room starting to warm up again. He glanced sideways at Bryan, reaching for his underwear. “I guess you’ll have to get back to work, then?”

Bryan shrugged. “Nah. I’d rather stay here with you. Maybe…”

Miller laughed. “You are insatiable,” he said, his eyes dropping to Bryan’s dick.

“Guilty,” Bryan replied, leaning forward and kissing him.

Miller was so glad he had decided to visit his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Bailey and Sara!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
